


You got the world, but baby at what price?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I don't want to tag this because it will spoil everything so just trust me and give it a read, M/M, Title comes from Million Dollar Man by Lana Del Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because with someone looking the way Louis Tomlinson did, Harry would be and do anything Louis wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“and I looked and looked at her, and knew as clearly as I know I am to die, that I loved her more than anything I had ever seen or imagined on earth, or hoped for anywhere else..."<br/>― Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

 

The cold and crisp feel of the late September wind combined with the ache and hurt inside made for a shitty night. The smell of cigarettes still fresh on his breath, his pocket full of cash, and no where to go. Tears stained dry on his cheeks and the stinging he felt below the waist reminding him of what he did earlier that evening. Giving yourself to someone in the most complete and permanent way to only have your entire life come crashing down right after. It wasn't even the beautiful kind of heartbreak where you loved each other and it just didn't work out, yet you were still happy it happened. No. It was the tragic and terrible sort of heartbreak. The kind that you can only ever imagine happening in a movie or in a really good book that makes you sob for hours after you've finished. This kind of heartbreak was the thing that could make you feel as if you would actually die and you really feel like getting hit by a train or stabbed in the throat would be less painful. The roses in your garden would wither from the cold and bitterness even. The sky would pour for days and the air would become so full of smog to the point where you can't breathe.

 

But that's just life. You get gravely disappointed in people and things and even places. But to understand what exactly went wrong, you have to retrace your steps. Take notes and remember every little thing and try to figure out where everything went wrong; or to even figure out where you fucked up. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...and the red sun of desire and decision (the two things that create a live world) rose higher and higher, while upon a succession of balconies a succession of libertines, sparkling glass in hand, toasted the bliss of past and future nights.”  
> ― Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine and, yes, I am completely aware I accidentally combined British things with American things and it will probably happen a lot...bear with me.
> 
> This was more of a test run to see if people are even interested in this, so if it gets a good response then the chapters will be longer and I promise I will update as quickly as possible.

It all started back in July. The hot and sticky Summer air glazed over Harry's body as he stood by the pool, iced coffee in hand. It was a gathering with his friends he had organized, but ended up turning into a party with his friends' friends and their friends. Although there were plenty of water bottles being passed around, there was definitely a few alcohol bottles being held along with cigarettes and blunts. A line of tables with bowls of chips and dips, finger sandwiches, and other snacks, packs of beer, water bottles, juices, and even plastic cups for a big bowl of (probably spiked) punch that someone brought along. 

Harry hasn't ever smoked or heavily drank, but he didn't exactly mind that everyone else was. It was times like this that he wished there was a chance he would just grow up and steal a bottle to get drunk. It would probably make him feel better. There wouldn't be any mind wondering and going back to when he was a kid, perfect little family and a mother and father who loved each other dearly. Something most kids don't ever get to experience.

 

Harry lost that privilege.

 

The sun soaked into his skin as the concrete became too hot to stand on so he took a seat on a tanning chair next to his best friend, Liam, who was most definitely a bit drunk.

 

“I'm sorry, are you /drunk/, Liam? I didn't expect this from you.”

 

The smile on Liam's face confirmed Harry's thoughts more than any words could've. Considering Liam was one of the most abstinent people he knew. It was for practically everything too; sex, smoking, drinking, and anything that you could possibly think of that parents of 17 year old wouldn't like.

 

“It's bad, I know. It's so much fun though, have a drink.” Liam shoved the bottle in Harry's face, making Harry laugh and shake his head, scrunching up his nose at the scent. “I'm good, thanks.” Harry pushed the bottle back, watching Liam take another chug of the liquid. The music bumped loudly as sweaty bodies in swimsuits grinded on one another, chattering and laughter escaping their mouths in between drinks and puffs. Harry wasn't really worried considering it wasn't even his house they were at, it was Liam's, so he didn't have to stress about cleaning up in time so his mother didn't know he threw a party. But he supposed that's why he was at Liam's and not his own. Liam's mother was so chill and laid back that even if she was home, she probably wouldn't care – might even be outside partying with them.

 

Harry's mother was more of the 'mother bird' type. She didn't want her babies to grow up whatsoever. No boys were allowed in either his or, Gemma, his sisters room without the door being open (but, okay, maybe that was most parents), she made their food for them and did their laundry, didn't make them get a job, and let them know that if they never, ever wanted to move out that they were more than welcome to stay home with her forever. His sister didn't take up the offer, though, and is currently studying cosmetology at a prestige beauty school she got into. Her getting in wasn't exactly a big surprise to anyone. Gemma was a fashion blogger and promoted clothing on her social media and got free clothes in exchange, did make up tutorials on YouTube and even had a 'get the look' segment she did weekly where she took a celebrity outfit that made headlines that week (or was sent in by a viewer of hers) and searched online where to buy the clothes (exact and similar pieces). Harry was really proud of her, if he was being honest. They were never really that close, but he still enjoyed seeing her be successful in something she loved.

 

What Harry wanted to do with his life though was a mystery to him, though. Sure, he wanted to be a doctor for a while and even wanted to be a veterinarian for a bit after that, but he never found anything that he could really set his mind to without finding something he liked more. His mother always suggested he start his own organization to talk to young people about being apart of the LGBTQ+ community. It was because he was openly pansexual (with a preference for boys) and never let anyone make him feel bad for it. Anne didn't even know what pansexual was at the time, but quickly learned that it was when gender identities didn't matter to you when finding a partner. Harry preferred boys, but knows that it wouldn't matter when it came down to finding someone he loved.

 

“Pass the ball!” Harry heard a voice shout over to him as a beach ball rolled by his bare feet. He grabbed the ball and stood, throwing it back and getting a smile back from the boy. The pearly white smile made Harry almost go weak at the knees, including the feathery locks on his head and toned, yet soft tummy this boy had. He was only brought back to reality when Liam started laughing because he spilt his drink on his chair.

 

“Hey, who is that?” Harry asked Liam, pointing over to the boy he tossed the ball back to, having never seen him before now. But Liam wasn't paying attention whatsoever and still blabbering over his drink. “Liam, this is urgent! Who is he?” Harry smacked his leg, catching his attention. “You don't have to be rude, but that's Louis Tomlinson. You know, he's on the footie team and shit? You seriously don't know who he is?”

 

If Harry hadn't been so fascinated by this Louis Tomlinson, he would've smacked Liam again for the laugh he was obviously holding in.

 

“No.” Was all Harry said, unable to believe that he hadn't ever seen this boy before. It could've had something to do with the fact that he didn't like sports, though.

 

Louis Tomlinson looked like someone from a fairy tale. Like the prince that you ride off into the sunset with. The one that everyone wants and ends up falling for the one person nobody would've expected him to (Harry could only dream). He was too beautiful for words and if the sweat kept dripping off of his body, Harry was going to have a meltdown.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop looking at him like that, Harry. No offense, but Louis only dates boys who will fuck and get high with him...and that isn't you.” Liam's voice broke his train of thought, but Harry didn't care enough to reply.

 

 

Because with someone looking the way Louis Tomlinson did, Harry would be and do anything Louis wanted.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I grew, a happy, healthy child in a bright world of illustrated books, clean sand, orange trees, friendly dogs, sea vistas and smiling faces.”  
> ― Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again...not beta'd.

Liam's mother ended up realizing they, in fact, had a party.

 

Against his thoughts, Liam got in trouble. Loads. But thankfully his mother, Karen, didn't tell Harry's. She just asked him to help clean up and to never let Liam throw a party ever again. “I wouldn't have cared if it was only a few people /and/ if the pool shed door didn't get shattered.” she told them.

 

One of the boys that attended the party was fucking around with a football and went to toss it to one of his mates when it hit the door instead, shattering the window that took up exactly 3/4th of the door (Harry was there when the contractor measured it and put in the glass). Liam had immediately sobered up when he heard the crash and made everyone leave. To Harry's dismay, Louis had left too. But not after walking past Harry, giving him a cocky smile as if Louis just knew that Harry had been thinking about him the entire time.

 

“I'm sure she will get over it. You probably won't even be grounded that long.” Harry flopped down onto Liam's bed and laughed, watching Liam pace around his room as his mother called someone to fix the door. “She doesn't usually ground me, but when she does she goes all out – no phone, computer, TV, or anything. You know this, Harry. Im just surprised that she is letting you stay.”

 

Harry didn't disagree, but he /did/ see Karen's point. Liam could've just told everyone to leave when they showed up. Then again, he wouldn't have seen Louis.

 

“Whatever. I'm gonna go home anyway. I have to shower and stuff before my job interview tomorrow.” Harry got up and smacked Liam's shoulder. “It'll be over before you know it. Probably only be a few days, you'll live. Just be glad she doesn't know you were drinking.”

 

It was still just as hot as it was earlier in the day. You'd think the growing late hour would make it cooler out, but it didn't. The time was 9:42pm when Harry checked his phone, walking into his house. The smell of apple pie attacked his nostrils immediately and he without a doubt went straight to the kitchen. “Hello, honey. How was Liam's?” Anne asked him, pulling the pie from the oven. “Fine. We just hung out with a few friends and swam the whole time, nothing special. What have you been up to? Don't tell me you made this pie just for me?” Harry gave a cheeky grin and broke off a piece of the golden crust.

 

Which was most definitely the best part.

 

She smacked his fingers away from the pie, “No, I didn't. I have a client coming over and they like pie and I really want them to take me on for this project. I'll make you one tomorrow, I think I still have some apples left.”

 

“This late? Why are they coming at almost 10 pm?”

 

“They just got into town from a business meeting in America and it was the only time they could fit me in. Mr. Underwood should be here in a few minutes, though. So please go clean up if you're staying down here, you smell awful, love.” Anne laughed, setting the pie on a rack on the counter to let it cool.

 

Her job was basically planning events and parties. Everything from weddings, birthday parties, engagement parties, luncheons, business parties, local award ceremonies, baby showers, and much more. She was best at what she did and Chase Underwood was a big business owner and /very/ rich. Getting to plan one of his events would give Anne an even bigger boast and get more business from his friends.

 

Warm showers will always be the best. Even if it's scorching hot outside, they will still always be one thing Harry looks forward to. Well, that and just laying in bed with a good book. Preferably a classic like Pride & Prejudice, The Odyssey, or Lolita. Which was the reason why he had an interview at a bookstore the next day. Surrounded by books would make having a job more tolerable and plus, he could find new books to read and add to his growing collection. Ever since Harry was a kid he could always sit and read for hours instead of playing video games or going out with his friends. Over the last two years he has mellowed out though and stepped out of his world of literature to go have some 'teenage fun' as Liam put it. They went camping together, traveled to different cities with one of their mothers, made a few YouTube videos to try and be like Gemma too, but they never worked out.

 

Harry was currently reading Lolita (for the sixth time, he was sure of it.) when he was pulled away from the words on the page at a man's deep laugh. It was more than likely his mothers client so he felt it would be nice if the man saw she had a family to support, maybe it would help him with his decision to take her on or not. Slipping on his fuzzy slippers, Harry shook his hair in the mirror before making his way down the stairs. His eyes went to the older man with a mustache sitting at his kitchen table, piece of pie in front of him as his eyes lit up with laughter at something his mother was showing him.

 

“Oh how lovely! The party looks fantastic, Anne. I can't believe you did all of that, especially the big cake like that with the characters coming out of it. How on Earth did you manage that one?” Mr. Underwood asked, scooping in a bite of pie to his mouth. It was probably a video from the most recent job Anne did. It was a birthday party for a 10 year old with a very rich daddy. There was a a giant cake with butterflies and smiley faces and other typical little girl decorations on it then when it was time to cut the cake, the girl found out the cake wasn't exactly eatable. Characters from her favorite TV show came out of it, making her cry tears of happiness. Harry felt it was bit over the top, but it made her happy so that;s all that mattered. “You should've seen her real cake. Mum is a master at what she does.” Harry interrupted them, smiling and walking into the kitchen.

 

“I can tell. You should be very proud. I would be and that's why I am hiring you to work my daughters party. I can see that you have real talent, Anne. I would be honored to have you make my little girl happy.” Mr. Underwood reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a scheduler. “I will have to find a time for her that works and I will work around it, but I'll let you know when little Amy will want to meet up so you can sort of see the things she likes and doesn't like. Maybe we can all grab dinner sometime so you can get to know her personally.” Anne was absolutely delighted that she was chosen for the job, knowing it would be a big highlight in her career. “Oh thank you, sir. I will most definitely give her the party of her dreams, you just wait and see. Anytime will work for me so just give me a ring and we can set things up.”

 

Harry really was genuinely proud of Anne. She built her business all by herself and now she is planning a huge party for a big business owner. It was quite something to do that all by yourself.

 

After Chase left and his mother cleaned up the kitchen, drank a glass of champagne to celebrate, and updated her friends on the success, Harry went to bed. All that his mind seemed to be able to think about as he laid there in the dark and under cold blankets was Louis. It seemed to strange to him that he could go to the same school as someone like that and never see them before.

 

* * *

 

 

Warm, butter covered pancakes, with loads of syrup on them filled the air with their sweet scent. Just as Anne knew it would, it woke Harry up. Pancakes were his absolute favorite food and it was so bad, yet so good. Especially four pancakes later.

 

“I made this special since today is the day you have your very first job interview.” Anne explained as she made Harry's plate, setting them in front of him on the table. Her baby boy could come home with a job later and he would officially be way too grown up for her liking. “Thanks, mum.” Harry mumbled and stuffed his face, the buttery goodness practically melting in his mouth. “What time was it again? I wanna write it down.”

 

“Mum, its at noon, but seriously, you don't have to write it down. Its only a job interview and I might not even get it.”

 

“Are you kidding? With the amount of knowledge you have when it comes to books and how people friendly you are, there's no way you won't get it.”

 

Okay, so maybe Harry had this little nagging feeling in his stomach that told him he had this job in the bag, but he couldn't get too cocky yet.

 

“Yeah, yeah. All I know is that I really want it. I want to save up and get a first edition of Lolita. Imagine how cool that would be even though they are super expensive, like, two thousand dollars expensive. It'll take me forever to save up if I get the job.” Seriously, why wasn't Harry really rich?

 

As noon rolled around, Harry put on a blue and white button up shirt and some blue jeans to try and look nice for his interview. Statistics showed that if you put effort into looking nice and presentable at a job interview, you were more likely to get hired.

 

The bookshop was old. Really old and considered vintage to most people. “Alright, I'll wait out here for you. Remember to smile and breathe, you got this Harry.” Anne reminded him as she parked out front on the downtown street. With only a smile in return, Harry got out and went inside. The smell of books mixed with a cinnamon sort made the place feel even more like home. “You must be Harry,” An older woman spoke, coming over from a book shelf, “I'm Daisy. Please, come sit.” she sat at an empty table and got out a piece of paper from the folder she was carrying. “Yes, ma'am. Nice to meet you.” Daisy filled out a few empty spaces on the paper quietly for a few moments as Harry looked around even though he has been there before. Usually he went to the bigger bookstore by his house, but this one was the only one that carried a book he bought for his sister last Christmas.

 

“I see here on your application that you have volunteered for a book fair at your school before, so you have experience helping people find a book they would like?”

 

“Oh yes. I made quite a few sales that day, um, it was mostly for the younger students, but it was still successful. I love books of all kinds, but mostly literary classics so I personally didn't purchase anything.”

 

“You do? I've never met a young person like yourself that read those kind of books. Which are your favorite authors?”

 

 

“Anything by Jane Austen is good; she has a very good sense for feminism. Herman Melville, Nathaniel Hawthorne, Homer, and Vladimir Nabokov. He has a way of making something so twisted and dark seem to beautiful and soulful, I've read Lolita tons of times. The concept of the book is so devastating and tragic, yet so wonderful. I feel bad for liking it so much considering Mr. Humbert was a pedophile, but it was so wonderfully written.” Realizing he was rambling already, Harry stopped talking about the book and smiled, “But yeah, I love to read and think that I could most definitely help others find love for it.”

 

All Daisy did was smile, knowing already that Harry was the one for the job. She didn't even think she had to ask anymore questions.

 

“I agree with you. Lolita is a lovely book – movie too. I don't do this very often, but I have a good feeling about you. I can tell that you are very passionate about books and your application is wonderful. I'm going to go ahead and hire you. Can you start next Monday? You are replacing a young girl and her last day is Saturday. Let's say, maybe 9am?”

 

Harry swore he was going to scare her off with how big he was smiling, but just nodded frantically. “Yeah, absolutely. I will definitely be here. Thank you so much, I will not let you down, Daisy.”

 

“I hope not, otherwise I would've been wrong about you. My grandson is actually here and sometimes comes in to help me, if you'd like to meet him.” Daisy got up after placing a check mark on Harry's application, “Louis, dear! Would you come here?”

 

Just then, the boy that hasn't left Harry's mind comes walking in. Soft, feathery hair fringed to the side, light trace of a beard on his face, grey fitted shirt clinging to his body, and a smile that could literally bring you to your knees – Louis Tomlinson. “Yes?” his soft voice broke out.

 

“This is Harry Styles. He will be starting on Monday. He's a year younger than you.” Daisy gave them both a smile and handed Louis the folder, “I figured you could make friends with him and show him where everything goes.” She then left the area, going back over to the desk and helping a woman check out.

 

“You were at Liam's party, right?” Louis asked Harry, giving him a friendly smile.

 

Harry could only nod, afraid he would say something he would regret if he opened his mouth. What were the chances of getting a job where Louis hung out sometimes? And what kind of teenager helps out their grandmother this much? The really fucking special kind.

 

“Nice, well, if you want I can show you around?”

 

“Oh um, I actually have to go. My mum is waiting out in the car for me.”

 

Harry would've actually slapped himself if he could. He was sure Louis had his own car, why would he want anything to do with someone that still had their mummy driving them around? Apparently Louis was thinking the same thing based on the look he had on his face, or he was trying not to laugh at Harry because he somehow found it adorable that Harry suffered from word vomit.

 

“Right, best not keep her waiting. But here, if you ever need a ride, I'd be happy to help.” Louis then tore off a piece of the application and grabbed a pen from the table, writing down his cell phone number, handing it to Harry.

 

There was most certainly angels singing. There had to be.

 

“Yeah, I'll let you know. Thanks, Louis.”

 

Harry folded the paper and put it in his pocket, standing there awkwardly for a moment before realizing that he just told Louis he had to leave. “Oh, right. I'll see you later.” he blushed, walking over to the door and hearing a small “You too, Harry Styles.” before making his way out.

 

“Well?” His mother questioned when he got in the car. “Did you get the job or not? What did they say? How did it go?”

 

“Well...my boss' name is Daisy.” He tried to hold in a smile so she didn't see just how excited he was, but couldn't hold back. A grin spread across his face as Anne shouted, just as excited as he was. “Honey! I'm so happy for you! We are getting milkshakes to celebrate.” She pulled out of her parking spot and immediately headed for a diner drive in since they had the best milkshakes in town and Harry deserved the best, no matter the price. Even if it meant her son would now be working, she was still so happy for him.

 

While Anne may be celebrating Harry getting his first job, Harry would be celebrating the fact that he got Louis' number /and/ was one step closer to getting his first edition Lolita.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It is easy for him and me to decipher now a past destiny; but a destiny in the making is, believe me, not one of those honest mystery stories where all you have to do is keep an eye on the clues.”  
> ― Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd, sorry.

The weekend was full of thoughts. Mostly about Harry's new job at the bookstore, but also Louis. Should Harry text him and say hello? Or was that too soon because they didn't even know each other? Should he text him and say something like 'oh hey I just wanted to text you so you had my number', or would that be too...obvious? Harry was so new at this that he had no idea. He's never had a boyfriend before and he wasn't even sure how to flirt. The only thing he was certain of was that Louis liked boys too – which was good.

 

Saturday started like basically any other day. He got up and had breakfast with his mother then rang Gemma and spoke on the phone for about 30 minutes because she had to get going and do some errands. It turns out that she was taking Summer classes so she could graduate quicker. Told him all about her new ideas for after she finishes school, how she met someone and thinks it could turn into a relationship, and that she got a new cat. Normally their conversations were always like that, random and all over the place in topics, but they were still always nice. Being away from her was hard and it was their little phone conversations that Harry enjoyed most.

 

He also went shopping for Monday. Clothes were definitely apart of the job considering you had to look nice and impressionable. Daisy wasn't going to let Harry keep working there if he didn't look 100% professional. His simple style of random button up shirts wouldn't do. So he purchased a few more pairs of jeans in colors blue, black, and light blue. Some more button ups, but this time they didn't have any designs on them and were just one simple color. Then a package of book marks for good luck.

 

Now that he had his clothing choices out of the way, Harry's only worry for work was if he was going to miraculously have a pimple that wasn't there the day before. It happened a lot.

 

 

Sunday was pretty laid back. He stayed home and even convinced Liam's mother to let him talk on the phone. He was informed by Liam that the only thing he really missed was his phone because now he really did have no friends, then proceeded to ask Harry about his job interview. Of course, Liam grew excited to learn that Harry was hired and only guessed that he would be saving up for even more books instead of something actually fun.

 

“Seriously, why do you need anymore books? You have your own library pretty much. I dont think you have anymore room for them, Harry.” Liam was probably right. His room had two bookshelves full of different sorts of books (mystery, romance, classic novel's, and pretty much anything you could imagine, including the Harry Potter series.) Liam always made fun of him for it, but Harry honestly just didn't care. The boy was obsessed with girls like Harry was with books so at least one of them was productive with their time.

 

His mother also stayed home that day, but she was preparing questions for Mr. Underwood's daughter. They had made a plan to meet that Wednesday after his daughter got home from her mothers for some coffee. Amy turned out to be turning 16 years old so Anne was pretty excited to be planning such a big party like that – Sweet 16's were always the best to plan out in her opinion. And since Amy and her father were rich as hell, this party probably didn't have limits.

 

“What are you doing?” Anne asks Harry as she walks into the kitchen Sunday night, seeing him sitting at the table with his laptop.

 

“Looking up some reviews for the bookstore, listen to this one: 'Yellow Daisies bookstore is one of a kind. They are old fashioned, yet modern, and will have you finding books that you didn't even know you needed in your life. All of the employees are helpful and very kind, 5 stars.' Can you believe it? Im going to be working somewhere that has nothing but good reviews. Most places have a good mix of both good and bad, but Daisy sure knows how to keep her customers happy.” Harry grinned, bragging about his new boss already.

 

“Well aren't you turning into a mature adult?” Anne teased, making Harry stick his tongue out at her. “When I was washing your pants, I found a number written down in the pocket of them. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I couldn't help but think this Louis boy is a special friend?” she continued on. Harry cringed at himself for not throwing the paper away (or keeping it hidden in a box since it /was/ Louis who wrote on it) instead of putting it back in his pants after saving the number in his phone.

 

“Oh, no it's not like that. Louis is Daisy's grand son and he will be showing me around tomorrow. I mean, he goes to my school, but...no, it's not like that.” The look on Anne's face showed that she was skeptical about whether or not she believed him, but eventually just nodded and smiled. “Well, that's very nice of him, make sure you say thank you.”

 

That's how it always was with his mum. She sees one spec of evidence that Harry is talking to a boy secretly and she thinks it's because they are dating or like each other and it was quite funny to Harry. Especially this time because Harry feels that if he got to know Louis, he could really like him. After all, he seemed like he was a nice guy, helping his grandmother and all. How bad could he be?

 

Regardless of him being 17, Harry wasn't as experienced as his mum thinks he is. She's given him condoms and pamphlets on gay sex telling you what to do, what not to do, and how to do it. Lets just say that it was the most horrifying experience Harry has ever had. She was so into it too, like she was enjoying talking to him about sex. It was the last thing he ever wanted to talk to his own mother about.

 

 

It was back when he first told his mum that he liked someone. First year of high school and it was a boy named Jacob. He was a tennis player and also had art in a local gallery, but turned out to be straight. Jacob didn't really care that Harry had a crush on him because after Harry found out he wasn't into boys, he didn't exactly care. It was just a small crush and Jacob was cool with it. They stayed friends until Jacob moved about 6 months later and haven't spoke since. It was the only crush Harry has ever had until now. Or was Louis even considered a crush yet?

 

 

* * *

 

“Thank you.” Harry said as an older man held the door open for him at the bookstore the next day. His white button up and light blue jeans fit nice and snug against his body, making him look pretty good if he did say so himself.

 

As if it were clock work, Harry immediately looks around for Louis, but unfortunately doesn't see him. Instead, he sees Daisy making her way over.

 

“You got here at exactly 9am, Harry. Remind me to keep you.” she teases before handing him a name tag to pin on his shirt. “Wear this at all times so if a customer needs you they already know your name.”

 

Nodding, Harry pins the tag to his shirt and follows her over to the front desk, standing behind it as she taught him how to use the computer to look up books. “Customers sometimes ask us if we carry a certain book, so just type the books name and author here and it will tell you if we have it and where exactly it is in the store. If we don't carry it, below it will tell you where in town does have it. That way, we still help the customer find their book.” Daisy opens up another page on the computer and types in Harry's name, along with the numbers 2733. “That's your employee code and it will be your password for everything. Dont worry, if you forget it I can always remind you of it.”

 

Harry then followed her down the aisles, book after book passing them. “We try to keep the books in order by the authors last name. So whenever you see a shipment of books come in, try to keep that in mind. It just keeps everything in order better.” she then rolls over a cart full of books and slides it to Harry. “These are returns. So lets say that someone bought a book and brought it back within the three day exchange time limit, that's where these go after we make sure the books aren't damaged in anyway. We place them on the cart then put them away back on the shelves every morning.”

 

She also explained that once in a while they hold events for younger children. Like pizza parties where kids bring in their old, gently used books and put them all together, letting the children exchange the books for one they like out of the bin of books they all brought in. Daisy says it keeps the youth connected with books if they can't afford new ones and allows them to make friends. She also informed him that he would be getting paid a flat rate of 7 dollars per hour plus any tips he receives.

 

“If you have any questions, just ask me. Louis will be here soon, he said he had some stuff to do this morning and apologizes for not being here when you arrived.” She said before letting Harry go on his own to the check out counter. For a while there wasn't anyone there so Harry decided to put away the books being returned for Daisy, but maybe 25 minutes later someone came in.

 

“Hi, do you happen to know where the nearest coffee shop is? I'm not from here and I seem to be lost.” a girl asks Harry, making him feel a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be selling anything to her.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Harry stands up, book in hand, “Just go straight down the street towards the market and turn left, you'll see it.” he smiles kindly and tells her to come back if she can't find it and he will draw her out a map.

 

“Well, well, aren't you Mr. Nice Guy?” he hears a voice tease him when the books were all put away. Looking up, Harry sees that it's Louis. “I /am/ pretty nice, so I suppose I am.” he chuckles, pushing the cart back into its designated spot. Louis just smiles at him with a freshly shaven face, making Harry feel all tingly. Last time he saw the boy, he had a slight beard and it really did look good, but something about Louis with a naked face made him look innocent and seemed appealing to Harry.

 

“Did my grandmother show you everything? Sorry I was late, I was with a friend.”

 

“Yeah, she did. It was pretty easy to understand so I think I'll be fine if you need to go back.” Harry assures him even though he really didn't want Louis to leave. “Unless you wanted to stay?” he asks curiously, walking back to the front and sitting on the stool.

 

“I actually was going to stay either way, but it's good to see that you have everything covered. Maybe you can help me, though. Im looking for a gift for a friend that likes to read. What do you suggest?” Louis runs his fingers over the spine of four books as he eyes Harry, making his breath hitch.

 

“Oh, yeah, I can help you with that. What kind of friend is it for? Are you close with them, or are they just a random friend? There's different kinds of books that could mean different things if you bought them for someone.” Harry explained and walked back over to the books, looking through some next to Louis.

 

“Mmm...call them a special friend. What kind of book would say, 'you are extremely good looking and I think we could be something great'?”

 

Part of Harry actually dies at that.

 

“Oh, well, maybe a romance book then. Preferably something popular since those are most likely to get their point across better, what about something from Nicholas Sparks? The Notebook is an excellent choice. Or even The Time Travelers Wife by Audrey Niffenegger.” Harry pursed his lips and searched for the books one by one, Louis following behind him.

 

“Both of them sound lovely, but I think I'll go with the first one. Do you have it?” Louis questions him.

 

“Not at the moment, no. I have read it and its lovely, but I don't have it. I mainly have older books.” Harry reaches up and grabs the book for Louis, handing it to him. “Do you want me to gift wrap it for you? I saw some behind the desk and if this is a gift then-”

 

“No, that wont be necessary. Thank you, Harry.” Louis smiles and walks away, over to the cash register. “Keep the change.” he continues, handing Harry a 20 dollar bill. “Think of it as your tip for helping me.”

 

“Oh, thanks. Um.. I hope your friend enjoys their book.” Harry says as he rings up the book and enters in the amount Louis gave him.

 

Without saying anything Louis just walks over to his backpack and slides the book inside of it. Something about Louis was so strange and secretive, but it only pulled Harry in more. Louis seemed to take notice that Harry found him attractive because when Louis was bent over and placing the book in his bag, Harry may or may not have snuck a peek at the boys body and it was by far the best body Harry had ever seen. Even if the amount of bodies he has checked out was totaled at maybe four.

 

The rest of the day turned out to be busy. He sold about 23 books and did 2 exchanges so it was a pretty good first day, minus the whole Louis having a special friend already situation. Oh, and Harry also realized today that Louis had the bluest eyes in the history of the world – which made him even more attractive.

 

Louis had even brought him coffee earlier when the store was empty and they sat at a table talking. It was then that he learned of Louis being an only child and that he grew up on the rich side of town, just blocks away from Harry. He also learned that Louis already knew that they went to the same school. Apparently Louis has seen Harry before in the halls, but just never said anything to him. Although they were having a nice conversation, Harry realized that they didn't really have much in common. Louis didn't like to read and instead, liked to party. Louis also wasn't close with his mother like Harry was and called Harry really lucky to be. He wanted to ask why Louis wasn't close with her, but he didn't want to intrude.

 

They both decided that even though they were basically polar opposites, they should be friends.

 

“I'll text you later, maybe we can have lunch tomorrow or something.” Louis said, putting Harry's number in his phone as he was getting ready to leave.

 

“Yeah, sure. I work more hours tomorrow anyway since this was just a little 'see how it goes' thing today.” It was nearly 1pm and Harry was already getting off, but he found that to be good so he can get home without having to worry about when Louis would text him while he was trying to work.

 

“Sounds good, mate.” Louis smiled at him and walked towards the back of the store to Daisy.

 

Before Harry could even pull himself together from being around Louis for hours, he heard a honk outside and realized his mum was there to pick him up. “Bye, Daisy! See you tomorrow!” he shouts for her to hear then makes his way out.

 

His mother was happy to hear about how well his first day went and informed him that she was very proud of him.

 

“Oh, Louis wants to have lunch with me tomorrow, so instead of bringing something to eat, I think I will just grab something from the cafe next to the bookstore.” Harry tells her as she drives them back home with a nod, thinking that plan sounded just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I discovered there was an endless source of robust enjoyment in trifling with psychiatrists.”   
> ― Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita

That night Louis and Harry ended up texting for two hours.

 

They talked about everything from their families to what kind of music they liked to how Louis started helping his grandmother at the store. The story behind that amazed Harry. Louis told him how his grandmother has owned the store for 40 years and before she took over handling everything, her husband at the time, Jack, ran everything. It was when he died that Louis began to help her out. Harry learned that Jack was killed in a car accident about 3 years ago and when Daisy started having a rough time keeping up with the store, Louis offered to help her out. At first, he just did book keeping for her and kept track of her expenses and reminded her when to pay the pills and sometimes even did it for her. He then started to help clean up and put books on the shelves, then just basically started to do everything she did. Now they both ran the store pretty much. His grandmother even planned on passing the store down to him when she dies, knowing for a fact that Louis would take good care of it.

 

**'That's incredible, Louis. I can see what she means by knowing you would be good at owning it. From what I've seen you are really good at running it'**

 

_'yeah, gran thinks I would do the shop good if I was the official owner, but wants to wait until shes gone and Im older. Hopefully she isn't gone too soon, you know?'_

 

**'Oh yeah, I know. Shes a lovely person'**

 

Harry also learned a lot about Louis' family. His father owned a chain of hotels in America was always gone, while his mother ran a record company. She currently had some of the biggest artists in the world signed with her and made a shit ton of money. Louis was pretty much filthy rich. Although he did seem to have a well and stable family, he told Harry that things weren't always what they seemed to be. He didn't go into detail and Harry didn't ask.

 

Louis told Harry that he liked all sorts of music, but that he preferred to listen to upbeat and happy music, the kind that you dance to at parties with a joint hanging from your lips.

 

_'have you ever smoked?'_

 

**'Oh, um...I actually havent'**

 

And with Louis now thinking that Harry was probably a dork for reading so much /and/ never having smoked before, Harry was regretting being so 'goody goody two shoes'. 

 

' _ Really? I didnt think so but I thought I would ask, its ok that you havent. I smoke too much so its a nice change' _

 

Harry smiled at that,  **'I mean, I wouldnt be opposed to trying it, but yeah, I havent. Do you only smoke weed?'**

 

_'Nah, got a bad habit with smoking cigarettes too'_

 

While that may have been a deal breaker for anyone else, Harry found it kind of hot that Louis smoked. He imagined Louis leaning against a wall, blowing out smoke with a cigarette between his fingers. Louis was already really fucking hot as it is and the thought of him hallowing his cheeks and letting smoke blow out from between them made Harry feel strange. Almost as if he were turned on by it and Harry refused to admit that he was. The idea of sex and being turned on and pretty much anything sexual was still embarrassing to him.

 

Louis ended up not texting back after Harry asked him what he was doing. He probably fell asleep considering it /was/ like 1 am, but Harry did feel disappointed.

 

* * *

 

 

When Harry got to work the next morning, he could feel his palms getting sweaty. It was disgusting, yes, but it reminded him that he was only nervous because he would be seeing Louis again. It was so stupid how Louis made him feel so weird inside and made him so nervous because they hardly knew each other. Louis would think he was absolutely insane if he knew. “Hello.” Harry smiled to a woman who was sitting at a table and reading a book, croissant laying on a napkin beside with and an iced coffee on the other side. It was nice to see someone enjoying a nice book with breakfast instead of sitting on the couch, watching the news with a bowl of Cheerios like Harry did this morning.

 

“Glad you're here, Harry. I have to leave for a bit so just call me if you need to get a hold of me. Louis will be here soon, though, so you could just see if he can help you before calling me. My number is on a notepad under the desk if you need it.” Daisy explained to him, “Oh, I already put the return books away so you don't need to worry about it this morning. I shouldn't be gone too long, just a doctors appointment, dear.”

 

“Okay, yeah, I'll be fine. See you when you get back, Daisy.” Harry smiled politely and went behind the counter, clocking in. When Daisy ended up leaving, Harry was all alone. Well, besides the woman who was reading and eating breakfast.

 

“Excuse me, do you have any napkins? I kind of spilled a little bit of my coffee.” The woman asked Harry not even 10 minutes later.

 

“Oh, yeah, sure. I'll clean that up for you.”

 

Harry went over to the back of the store and into Daisy's office, grabbing the roll of paper towels she kept in there and went over to the woman's table, wading up a bunch of the towels. “Don't worry about it, miss. I'm sure it happens all the time.”

 

“Does it? I don't think so. I mean...I /did/ spill it on purpose if I must confess. I just wanted a reason to start a conversation with you.” She admitted, pushing her brown curls behind her shoulder. “I'm sorry if its inappropriate, but I just think you're really fit and thought maybe we could hang out sometime.”

 

As much as Harry wanted more friends, he didn't think this girl meant hang out in a friendly, get to know each other kind of way and more of a 'hey, lets go fuck' sort of way.

 

“Oh. Um, I actually don't-”

 

Harry was interrupted by Louis coming through the back and laughing at the girl. “He actually has a boyfriend already, but I'm sure he appreciates the offer.” Louis came over and put an arm around Harry, smiling at the woman who was clearly surprised by the news, just like Harry was.

 

“Oh I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize...I'll just go. Thank you.” She quickly stumbled out and left, book on the table still and all.

 

Harry looked over at Louis when his arm was released and to his side again, chuckling to himself. “Um, thanks. I mean...I didn't really wanna tell her why I didn't want to go with her.” Harry admitted, not because he was ashamed or anything, but because it would just be awkward. Especially if she wasn't so nice about people being different.

 

“Don't have to say thanks, I saw you were trying to get rid of her and saw opportunity.” Louis shrugged, throwing the food and coffee in a garbage bin as Harry finished up cleaning the spilled coffee.

 

“How did you even know that I was gay? I didn't tell you and I don't think I'm that obvious.” Harry ended up asking twenty minutes later after they put away a couple boxes of books that got shipped in. Most stereotypical gay guys were very feminine and did things that just /screamed/ gay and that wasn't Harry. He was just...normal. No crazy hair colors, or pink shirts with rainbows on them or anything.

 

“Are you seriously asking me that? You definitely are obvious. It's not like you're exactly subtle when you check out people, or me.” Louis smirked and broke down the boxes they just emptied. Okay, yes, Louis noticed that Harry was checking him out yesterday and at the party, but he didn't think it was a big deal. He even decided to have some fun with it.

 

“Oh, God. I'm so sorry, I promise I'm not weird.” Harry made a face and laughed awkwardly, probably blushing like an idiot. So Louis definitely had noticed when he was checking him out yesterday when they met and now Harry feels like an absolute dumbass.

 

“I know, I can tell. I just think its funny, its okay – I'm gay too.” Louis gave Harry a proud smile, as if he accomplished something by figuring out Harry was gay.

 

Harry ended up being pretty busy while Daisy was gone. He sold about 50 books so far, which a bunch of them were sold to one man who came in and bought 12 copies of 'Where The Red Fern Grows', probably for a class. A few people bought 2 or 3 books then the rest were just sold by themselves.

 

“Hey, did your friend like the book you got them?” Harry asked Louis after a customer walked out.

 

The boy looked up from a magazine he was reading and shook his head, “Dunno.” was all he said before going back to reading an article about the growing epidemic of drinking and driving among teenagers.

 

“Hey did you know that there is an apparent growing trend with us teens called drinking and driving? Who knew?” Louis mumbled to Harry, eyes still on the page of the magazine.

 

Harry just laughed a little and went back to work, filling out a suggest form to add in a coffee stand and place to buy muffins or something there in the store. Daisy never mentioned to him that they had a suggest sheet, but when he was nosing around through the counter, he found a stack of them and put one to use. After all, what was the point in working someone you liked and not try to make it even better? Having the coffee and muffin stand would be a nice addition, in Harry's opinion. He knows that a lot of people like to read while they drink their coffee, whether its a newspaper, magazine, book, or even their Facebook feed.

 

“I'm starving, do you wanna close up for a bit for lunch? Figured my gran would be back already, but she wont mind if you close up for a minute since she isn't here to cover for you.” Louis suggested, getting off the counter he was sitting on and laying the magazine down. “There's Roody's cafe next door and they have really good soup.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Let me just clock out.” Louis closed down the computer and typed in his employee number before grabbing his phone to see if he had any texts. Of course, Liam had texted him and told him that his mum said he could come over later if he wanted, which, yes, Harry wanted to.

 

**'I get off at 2, ill come over then.'** Harry replied back before leaving with Louis, watching him lock the door on their way out.

 

The cafe smelt absolutely amazing. Like fresh bread and strawberries. The walls were covered with Coca Cola themed wallpaper and the booths were red and black with white table cloths on them. It looked like something out of an old movie and Harry couldn't believe he has never been there before.

 

“This place is delicious, literally anything on the menu is good. Just stay away from the cupcakes because once you eat one, you will eat 20 and die.” Louis laughed, leading Harry to the line to order.

 

“Good to know, really don't wanna die.” Harry joked back before looking up at the menu and Louis seemed to be right because everything on the menu seemed to look good. Although the maple chicken wrap sounded the best so Harry was going to order that with a side of broccoli and cheese soup. “I think I'll have the number 7 with some soup. What are you getting?” 

 

Louis hummed for a moment before looking over at Harry with pursed lips, “I'll get the same, I think. But we have to get an order cheese sticks to share. There's no way I'm going to let you eat here for the first time and not have cheese sticks.”

 

Louis ended up being right. The food was so fucking good that Harry's mouth watered before taking bites. 

 

“What did I tell you? Isn't Roody's the best?”

 

Harry nodded, mouth full of food. “You weren't lying whatsoever. This has got to be the best wrap I have ever had, and the cheese sticks are just as amazing as I thought they would be. Perhaps I was wrong about you, you really do know good food.” 

 

“You thought I didn't know good food? Harry, I am offended. Food is my specialty...even if I can't cook. Seriously, if I tried to make this it would turn out one of two ways; burnt or with the house in flames.”

 

Harry laughed and shook his head, not believing a word of what Louis was saying. “Oh come on, nobody is that /bad/ at cooking. You are being over dramatic, you have to be.”

 

“I swear I'm not.” Louis put his hands up defensively before telling Harry about the time he tried to make a homemade bread for his mother and ended up getting a new oven because the bread literally exploded inside of it. 

 

“How in the hell does that even happen? There's no way you actually did that, I dont think Ive ever heard of someone doing that.” Harry was now laughing like he's never laughed before. 

 

“I'm still not sure what I did wrong. All I know is that I am shit in the kitchen and should really stick to either having cereal or eating out if I'm stuck to making food for myself. My mum usually cooks or has the chef do it so I've never really learned how to.”

 

And of course Louis has a chef. 

 

“Wow, I can't imagine what that's like. I love to cook...and bake – cookies from scratch are my specialty.” Harry informed Louis, taking a sip of his water.

 

“Then make me some. I wanna see just how good these cookies are, but don't make any raisin kind otherwise they will automatically be terrible.” 

 

They both laughed and finished up their meal before going back over to the store, Harry clocking back in.

 

“Should you call Daisy? She's been gone a while and she said it wouldn't take that long, maybe something happened.” Harry suggested, getting kind of worried.

 

The look on Louis' face when they walked in told that he was too. “Um, yeah. I think that's a good idea.” he nodded and went into back as he was pulling out his phone, a customer walking in right after.

 

“Hi! Welcome, please let me know if I can help you find anything.” he told the little boy, who looked about 11 years old. 

 

Harry ended up watching the little boy walk around, amazed by all of the books, but just stayed over at the kids section. He soon brought over some books to Harry and then got his wallet out, flashing a library card.

 

“Do you like reading?” Harry asked the kid, scanning the books.

 

“I do, yes. Is that weird?”

 

“Not at all. I like to read, too. I read all the time when I was your age and I never really grew out of it. Books can be quite fun when you get into them.”

 

“Do you like the Goosebump books too?” The little boy asked, looking at the three books from the series that he was buying.

 

“I did when I was younger – I loved them.” It was then that Harry decided to buy the boy's books for him. He remembered what it was like to be his age and love to read, everyone thought you were weird and he even got made fun of a few times for it. 

 

“Keep your money, kid. I got it, you just enjoy these and don't listen to what anyone else says about it. If you like them that's perfectly fine.” He smiled down at the boy, putting the books in a bag before handing it to him. “Keep that mind, okay?” 

 

The little boy nodded and thanked Harry for the books before running out happily and over to the car where his mum was waiting. 

 

“Hey, Louis, did you get a hold of her?” Harry asked out, loud enough for Louis to hear before hearing him walk back in, seeing Harry putting his own money into the cash register. 

 

“Yes, and what are you doing? Usually people do the opposite.” 

 

Harry chuckled, “Yeah, I know. I just bought this kid his books and it was like 25 bucks, so I'm just putting it in the register before I forget to.”

 

“You did that?” Louis asked, kind of amazed considering most people wouldn't do that for anyone, let alone for books.

 

“Yeah, It's no big deal.” Harry shrugged, genuinely not thinking it was anything special. Just an ordinary thing he would've done even if he didn't work there.

 

Louis just smiles for a moment before letting Harry know that Daisy was on her way back. “She just had to wait longer than expected, but she said she was fine and would be here any moment.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Harry finally got off work, he flopped into the seat of his mothers car and buckled up. “Hey, love. How was work?” she asked, driving off.

 

“It was good, but I actually was gonna go to Liam's for a bit, if that's okay?”

 

“Yeah, do you wanna stop by Starbucks first? We can get Liam one too. Doesn't he like the Vanilla Latte or whatever?” she asked, getting into the turning lane.

 

“Yeah, that's what he gets. I wont be there long, but I'll just walk home so you don't have to get back out.” 

 

Harry turned on the radio, flipping through stations before stopping on an indie channel that he didn't even know they had. Hypnotic by Zella Day was playing and it made Harry get all smiley because he kept thinking about Louis.

 

“What's got you so happy?” Anne teases him with a grin, pulling up to a Starbucks and getting in line. She knows when her son is all googily over someone and this was definitely it.

 

“Nothing. I just... I really like this song.”

 

“Harry, love, that was a terrible lie. You don't wanna tell me, its okay.” She laughed, shoving him playfully before pulling up and ordering an iced mocha for herself, Liam's latte, and an iced, sweet green tea for Harry. 

 

“While you're there, ask Liam why he insists on getting a hot drink when it's hot outside.” Anne told Harry after pulling out of the Starbucks, taking a drink. “Seriously, unless its freezing in his house there is no excuse.”

 

* * *

 

 

Liam and Harry were laying on the bed, listening to music and drinking their Starbucks when Harry sat up and bit his lip. “Okay, so you know my new job? You'll never believe who kinda works there too, well, not /works/ there, but whose Grandmother owns it and is there all the time – guess.”

 

Liam raised an eyebrow and sat up, looking around to think. “Um... I have no idea, mate. I didn't even know that place existed until you told me.” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and tossed a pillow at him, sighing, “Okay, its Louis. Louis is there all the time and shit, we even had lunch today.”

 

 

“Wait, really? Never would've taken him for the bookstore type. He always seemed really, um, illiterate to me.” Liam admitted with a laugh, making Harry scoff, “I'm kidding, Its just weird.”

 

“Whatever, it's not weird and he is actually really nice. Like, we get on really well.” 

 

Liam got up and looked at Louis, “Just be careful, that's all I'm gonna say. I've heard stories about him, but maybe they aren't true if he's as nice as you say he is.”

 

“He is.” 

 

“Okay, I'll take your word for it. Thanks for the drink, by the way.” Liam held up his latte and took a sip.

 

“Speaking of, why do you get the hot ones during Summer? Its hot as fuck out and you're here drinking that.”

 

“Its good, shut the fuck up.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
